Amarte es complicado
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Cap.3 al fin! Prometo no tardarme tanto. la mujer le ha dicho su nombre y el pregunta por que es lo que es... Le es doloroso, pero ella le contara su tragedia
1. El rescate

**AMARTE ES COMPLICADO.**

**Capitulo 1: El rescate.**

Andaba distraídamente por las calles de un barrio bajo de la capital de su imperio, nido de las ratas más asquerosas de ambas naciones, y ciertamente no era el camino correcto para ir a su hogar, pero ¿Qué importaba? Necesitaba distraerse un poco, andar por caminos diferentes, algo fuera de la cotidianidad de su vida, necesitaba meditar un poco las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo en aquella reunión.

* * *

 –"Todo estuvo delicioso ¿no lo crees?"– acotó el hombre rubio mientras veía como recogían los platos de la cena.

 Un mesero llegó de pronto cuando Schwarz tronó los dedos, trayendo consigo una botella de exquisito vino, sirvió dos copas y se retiró.

  –"Brindo por el fin de la guerra y la unión de las dos naciones"– dijo alzando su copa. 

 El rubio sonrió pesando en algo y levantó su copa –"Brindo por las mujeres".

 –"¿Mujeres?"– Preguntó el otro confundido, mientras bajaba su copa –"Somos militares, no tenemos tiempo para pensar en mujeres, además, ésta cena se planeó para celebrar que sobrevivimos al Death Stinger"– objetó.

  –"Pero antes que militares, somos hombres"– dijo Hermann –"Además, si celebramos por haber sobrevivido, razón de más para pensar en mujeres" –unos ojos verde intenso posaron su mirada turbia en él. El Capitán de las fuerzas del Imperio suspiró –"¿Qué nunca has pensado en formar una familia?".

 Schwarz se encogió de hombros y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla fingiendo no darle importancia a lo que su amigo acababa de decirle –"Claro, ¿Quién no ha pensado en eso?".

 El otro hizo una mueca de duda y se frotó la barbilla con su mano poniendo rostro pensativo –"¿Qué te parece, amigo mío, si para la siguiente ocasión traemos una acompañante cada quien? Así podremos ir a bailar y a divertirnos a lo grande".

 El Mayor asintió despacio y ambos estrecharon las manos como un acuerdo, se levantaron de la mesa y chasqueando los dedos pidió la cuenta.

 Los dos hombres salieron del local dirigiéndose a sus autos –"La próxima cena me toca pagarla a mí"– gritó Hermann despidiéndose de Schwarz, el otro se detuvo y le despidió poniéndose en posición de firmes y haciendo un saludo militar, el rubio rió un poco y volvió a gritar –"Recuerda que para la próxima vez debes traer contigo una hermosa mujer".

* * *

 –"Una mujer"– murmuró taciturno recordando la velada.

 Emitió un gruñido ligero y continuó pensando, para algo había dejado el auto en el restaurante, necesitaba meditar un poco durante el resto de la noche y nada lo relajaba más que caminar, aunque se estaba arrepintiendo de su idea, ya empezaba a hacer frío y las calles oscuras se veían poco seguras hasta para él. Sintió un pequeño temblor recorrer por su espina y se cubrió más entre la tela de su gabardina adentrando más sus manos en sus bolsillos. –"Una mujer"– repitió en su cavilo. Él si deseaba una familia propia, toda su vida la había querido, pero se apegó tanto a su deseo de tenerla, que trabajó demasiado olvidándose de ello.

 Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez en la que había salido realmente con una chica? –"Nunca"– se dijo a si mismo, siempre estuvo tan apegado a ser un orgullo para su padre y alcanzar la perfección para tener la mejor familia, que no le dio la importancia que ameritaban los hechos.

 Suspiró muy suave y un vaho salió de su boca a causa del frío. Apresuró el paso para llegar pronto a su departamento, ya no estaba tan lejos de la calle principal. Todo estaba silencioso, el sonido de sus pasos eran taladrantes y lúgubres entre la oscuridad, por un momento tuvo miedo y se rió de sí mismo diciéndose que ya no era un niño. Siguió caminando y escuchó unas risas socarronas –"Borrachos" –murmuró, pero pronto se oyeron unos pequeños gritos de mujer mientras las risas se convertían en carcajadas.

 Karl se encontró desesperado al oír esto, y sintió que era su deber averiguar qué pasaba, cerró los ojos y guardo silencio unos segundos tratando de orientarse para encontrar el camino correcto, los gritos se intensificaron y comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de golpes. El hombre abrió repentinamente los ojos, y corrió hacia la izquierda sintiendo que el ruido era más fuerte allá.

 Casi tropezaba con su larga gabardina, pero aun así no dejó de correr siendo guiado por los ruidos hasta un callejón sin salida donde tres hombres, al parecer soldados en desuso, arrinconaban a una joven mujer mientras la golpeaba con una botella de licor.

 –"Deténganse"– gritó furioso al ver la brutalidad con la que golpeaban a la chica. 

 Los hombres voltearon a verlo con ojos sañosos –"Lárgate"– le gritó uno –"No es de tu incumbencia"– después de esto, retornó a su labor de golpear a la mujer, una sonrisa perversa surco sus labios y haciendo fuerza, rompió las ropas de la chica, los otros se rieron y se agacharon cubriendo su cuerpo de carisias morbosas, tocando cuanto podían.

 –"Deténganse"– demando de nuevo el Mayor Schwarz, los otros hombres poco caso le hicieron.

 –"Deja de molestar y lárgate de aquí, esta chica es nuestra"– un hombre de cabello café se levantó he intentó golpearlo, pero Karl anticipó su movimiento logrando ladear su cuerpo antes de que el puño lo alcanzara, dando después media vuelta, he insertándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago al rufián. Esto molestó a sus compañeros hasta el grado de hacerlos gruñir como bestias.

 –"Te advertimos que te fueras, ahora atente a las consecuencias"– todos los abusadores se levantaron furiosos, dos sacaron sus navajas de bolsillo, y el tercero que quedaba tomó la botella con la que le pegaban a la mujer y la estrelló contra una pared lateral del callejón quedándose sólo con el cuello de ésta. Y pronto rodearon al militar dejando a un lado el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero.

 Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Karl. Él podía contra ellos, pero sería difícil no teniendo arma alguna. Sus ojos se movieron con cautela examinando el lugar para hacer una estrategia y pronto encontró su salvación.

 El primer hombre se lanzó a su ataque empuñando bien su navaja tratando de encajársela en el rostro, pero Schwarz giró su rostro hacia un lado, casi escuchando como el filo cortaba el aire junto su cara, y mientras el hombre continuaba con el brazo extendido en estocada, Karl dejó caer su cuerpo extendiendo un pierna hacia el otro y haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente, una vez en el suelo lo golpeó en la cara, dejando a otro rufián inconsciente.

 Los otros dos restantes se lanzaron contra él, llegando primero el que tenía la otra navaja, lanzando su puño en estocada para tratar de perforarle el rostro, Schwarz, con reflejo veloz, tomó la tapa de un bote de basura que se encontraba cerca y lo usó como escudo, quedando incrustada la navaja entre el aluminio de la tapa, lo giró como si se tratase de un volante y asiendo que el brazo del atacante se torciera hasta quedar roto, lo pateo en el estomago para alejarlo un poco de sí y con la misma tapa lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejando a uno más sin sentido.

 Pronto, el último malhechor se lanzó en su ataque con el resto de botella, el Mayor trató de esquivarlo, pero el hombre alcanzó a rasgarle el hombro izquierdo, no obstante, aun así, Karl logró pasar por debajo del brazo del bandido. El hombre volvió a atacarle, pero Schwarz tomó el bote de basura del que había agarrado la tapa, y lo golpeó con éste, haciendo que chocara contra el muro.

 La mujer miró con ojos aterrados a los hombres esparcidos en el piso del callejón y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

 –"¿Está usted bien?"– preguntó preocupado el hombre al momento en el que cubría a la mujer con su gabardina.

* * *

 Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de éste fic, me quedó un poco extraño, además de que el personaje principal de mi historia es un tanto poco considerado en la serie. 

 No tengo mucho que decir, sino mas que pedirles que dejen review por favor, y saludar a Khaly de Malfoy, pues es una gran admiradora de el Mayor Karl Lintchen Schwarz, pronto subiré el capitulo 2 también quiero saludar muy estrechamente a Giris ,Angie-kun, shocase y a Fly, sin ellas no tendría ánimos para escribir.

 Si alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo puede hacerlo a:

 animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a: lucca_ayla@hotmail.com


	2. Una mujer extraña

 **AMARTE ES COMPLICADO.**

**Capitulo 2: Una mujer extraña.**

****

****

 –"¿Está usted bien?"– preguntó preocupado el hombre al momento en el que cubría a la mujer con su gabardina.

 La mujer permaneció en silencio un momento, acurrucándose contra si misma mientras apretaba la tela que la cubría.

 –"Tonto"– murmuró y el hombre se mostró confundido. –"Es usted un tonto"– volvió a murmurar la mujer mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y antes de que Karl siquiera pudiera evitarlo, ella abofeteó su rostro con toda la rabia y desesperación que tenía.

 Schwarz  se sobó la mejilla con expresión confusa –"¿Qué le pasa?"- pronunció muy bajo, pero entonces vio a la mujer despojarse del abrigo que le daba la gabardina y andar a gatas hasta los cuerpos inconscientes en el piso.

 -"Por su culpa ya no me pagaran"- dijo por lo bajo, palabras que el militar no supo interpretar, fue entonces cuando se fijó en que la mujer revisaba los bolsillos de los hombres buscando con vehemencia las carteras de cada uno de ellos.

 -"Es una carterista" – murmuró Schwarz mirando lo que hacía la mujer _–'seguro es una carterista que quiso robarle a esos hombres'_ – pensó un poco, hallando eso como una teoría que explicara lo que había pasado.

-"¡Nada!" – Gritó furiosa arrojando las billeteras al piso al ver que estaban vacías –"¡Nada!, eso quiere decir que todo lo que hice fue en vano"- unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro en el momento en el que comenzó a sentir que se desesperaba –"Él me matará, me matará".

  Ella se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y trató de andar como pudo, pero un cristal de la botella que había rotó el sujeto para golpear a Karl, estaba enterrado en su pierna en un corte muy profundo. La mujer cayó, pero intentó levantarse nuevamente, su persistencia era admirable, pero también increíblemente estúpida, sólo lograba que la herida se abriera más.

 -"¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?"- preguntó el hombre de profundos ojos verdes, pero sólo la escuchó decir un muy bajo "Aún no amanece". –"Alto"- gritó él recogiendo la gabardina en el piso y volviendo a cubrirla –"No permitiré que se lastime más, aunque sea una ladrona".

 -"¿LADONA?" –Gritó enojada y volvió a golpearle el rostro –"Nunca en su vida vuelva a ofenderme de esa manera, yo me gano la vida de manera diferente".

 -"¿Diferente?".

 -"Mire"- dijo tratando de mantener la postura, pero su pierna lastimada no le permitió tal cosa, y se sintió culpable por haberle golpeado, después de todo, el solo trataba de ayudarla –"Le agradezco que me haya salvado" – habló mientras se recargaba en una pared lateral  -"Pero" –continuó –"Tengo que irme, aún necesito dinero antes del amanecer".

 El hombre la miró un poco, pero ella no le dio importancia a ello y dejó caer suavemente la gabardina al piso, como quien se desviste lentamente, después dio media vuelta y trató de irse, pero su pierna no le ayudaba en nada –"Maldita pierna" – murmuró muy bajo, casi entre dientes, le era imposible andar si no se recargaba en algo y en ese momento se le hizo indispensable la pared.

 Schwarz miró la gabardina en el piso durante un breve instante, esa noche había sido muy extraña, y presentía que aún no acababa. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza no creyendo lo que iba a hacer.

 -"Lo siento" – susurró muy bajo y tomó la gabardina volviendo a cubrir a la mujer mientras la cargaba en brazos y comenzaba a correr hacia su departamento no importándole las quejas y los golpes que le propinaba la mujer.

* * *

 Karl corrió alrededor de diez minutos por las oscuras calles de aquel barrio bajo, pero pronto encontró el camino a la calle principal, su departamento no estaba tan alejado de ese lugar y al menos la mujer ya había dejado de golpearlo y había guardado silencio, talvez  comprendiendo que ella nada podría hacer.

 En cambio la mujer quedó maravillada ante la condición física del sujeto que al cargaba, su silencio era de respeto, no conocía a nadie que corriera tanto sin detenerse y llevando una carga pesada –"¿A dónde me lleva?" – preguntó en voz baja, pero el hombre no respondió, tal vez ni siquiera la había escuchado.

 El hombre llegó a la puerta de un enorme y elegante edificio en el que entró sin decir nada al velador semi dormido –"¿Qué lugar es aquí?" – preguntó la mujer mirando como se detenía al frente de la fastuosa puerta de un departamento.

 -"Aquí es donde vivo"- pronunció en un susurró el hombre y le brindó una cándida sonrisa, ella sólo sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente y se imaginó a sí misma sonrojada ante tan encantador gesto del hombre, quien, haciendo gala de ingenio, abría la puerta sin dejar de cargarla.

 El hombre entró a su hogar con la mujer en brazos, casi parecía la clásica escena de una pareja de recién casados entrando a lo que sería su nido de amor. Ella intentó bajar de los brazos de Karl, pero él no se lo permitió caminando más a prisa hacía una habitación y la depositó en la cama con cuidado de no lastimar su pierna.

 -"Espereme aquí"- dijo el  y entró a lo que parecía ser el baño de la habitación. La mujer asintió y lo miró retirarse, luego observó el cuarto con mucha atención tratando de descubrir quien era ese sujeto que la había salvado.

 Schwarz regresó pronto cargado de vendas y desinfectantes de heridas, además de agua y trapos limpios y sin decir nada, comenzó a limpiar y a curar la herida de la mujer, quien lo miraba enternecida y un extraño brillo es sus ojos.

 -"¿Por qué lo haces?" –dijo de pronto rompiendo la atmósfera de silencio, el hombre le miró confundido.

 -"¿Hacer que?"- preguntó denotando su desconcierto.

 -"Tú también estás herido, no deberías preocuparte por una extraña y deberías de ver por ti mismo, esa herida se te infectará si no la curas" – otra cándida sonrisa surcó el rostro del sujeto y ella sintió que sus mejillas volvían a arder, y no conforme con ese estado en ella, cambió su expresión a una menos calida –"No deberías curar a un muerto, todo el esfuerzo hecho será en vano, sin dinero él me matará" – pronunció con frialdad, pero en sus ojos  podía verse claramente desesperación e incertidumbre.

 -"¿Él?".

 -"¿Qué a caso no te has dado cuanta, hombre tonto, de lo que soy y a lo que me dedico?" – dijo con voz apagada sintiéndose ingrata con el hombre que le había extendido un mano para ayudarla.

 -"Lo sé" – pronunció él, y bajó el rostro cubriendo sus ojos verdes con la sombra de su cabello –"Eres una prostituta ¿no es cierto?".

 Ella asintió sintiéndose avergonzada de ella misma –"¿Y entonces porque me ayudas?".

 -"¿No lo sé?" – Dijo simplemente –"sólo se que necesitas ayuda, no debes regresar como quien sea que desea matarte" – Karl se recogió las cosas  y se preparó para irse apagando la luz de la habitación –"Buenas noches señorita" – pronunció y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 La mujer miró la puerta durante unos momentos y tocó los vendajes en su pierna acariciando con sus dedos el lugar donde más le dolía mientras recordaba la dulce voz del hombre profiriendo las ultimas palabras y dando una contestación a lo ultimo dicho en un susurró en la oscuridad –"Hace mucho que deje de serlo". 

* * *

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Se que no resultó ser una princesa o una mujer como todos esperaban, pero esta idea de la prostituta la tenía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, y es que me fasina el personaje de Minnie May de GunSmith Cats. Perdonen si es algo poco común o poco digno en una historia, pero también creo que las prostitutas son personas admirables en algunos casos pues se ven orilladas a hacer lo que hacen.

 Quiero mandar saludos y dedicarle esta historia a Giris (Vamos, no soy tan buena, pero gracias por decir que eres mi fan numero uno, eso me da animo para seguirle dando duro al coco) y a Khaly de Malfoy ( Por ser la mayor admiradora del Mayor(suena raro¿no?) Schwarz).

 Tambien un agradecimiento muy grande a todos los que hayan leído alguna de mis historias y a las que hayan dejado review.

 Cualquier cosa, comentario o lo que sea por favor a:

 Animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 

 Gracias nos veremos pronto.


	3. Charlemos un rato

****

**Amarte es complicado.**

**Capitulo 3: Charlemos un rato.**

****

Se despertó temprano a pesar de que se había dormido casi al amanecer, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero lo que lo mataba eran las piernas, nunca había corrido tanto, tan rápido y cargando algo pesado, y eso, sin detenerse siquiera para tomar aliento. Tocó suavemente su brazo izquierdo donde una venda tapaba una herida, había recibido peores heridas en su vida, pero no entendía el porque ésta le dolía tanto.

A su nariz llegó un olor agradable y no pudo evitar levantarse a ver que era lo que pasaba, olvidándose de su brazo por un momento, sólo sintió el estruendo de sus piernas quejándose de dolor, reclamándole por haberlas sobre esforzado al gran ejercicio hecho la noche anterior.

Andó como pudo y llegó a la cocina donde se encontraba la mujer que había rescatado la noche apenas pasada, aún cubierta con la gabardina, preparando algo en la estufa mientras la cafetera hacía su trabajo –"Buenos días, Señor" –saludó de espaldas sin mirarlo aún –"Perdone el haber entrado a su cocina sin permiso alguno, pero tenía hambre y supongo que usted también la tiene".

El hombre asintió despacio olvidándose de que no le veía, y se sintió tonto con ello, esa noche había sido larga, y las emociones vividas le habían afectado la cabeza.

-"Espero que le guste lo que prepar" – la mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos casi asustándolo, pero lo disfrazó tras de una sonrisa y una mirada hermosa a pesar de la profundidad de sus ojos.

El desayuno trascurrió tranquilo en relativo silencio, después de todo, eran dos extraños compartiendo la misma mesa. Nadie decía nada, sólo comían. La chica comenzó a exasperarse un poco ante tan incomoda afonía e intentó hacer algo para romper con ésta, pero al ver sus ojos verdes las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta.

-"Por cierto" –dijo el hombre entablando la conversación –"No me ha dicho su nombre".

Ella sonrió y recargó sus codos en la mesa apoyando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, poniendo expresión tierna y atrapando unos cuantos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos –"Si mas no me equivoco, Usted tampoco me ha dicho el suyo".

Karl se sonrojó un poco ante su falta de educación –"Lo siento" –se disculpó –"Mi nombre es Karl Rigiten Schwarz" –dijo haciendo una reverencia escuchando la pequeña risilla de la mujer frente a él.

-"Mi nombre es Vigan "–dijo ella simplemente.

-"¿Cuál es tu apellido?" –preguntó confundido

-"No tengo" –su voz sonó triste –"o al menos lo desconozco".

-"¿Por qué eres lo que eres?" –el semblante de la mujer se mostró frío con ésta pregunta y por un momento el hombre se sintió arrepentido por lo que de su boca salió, él no solía ser el tipo de persona entrometida, más bien ese era su hermano menor.

Un silencio incomodo vino a acompañarlos, el bullicio de la vida diaria en la gran ciudad era lo único que se escuchaba, autos ir y venir atorándose en un espantoso trafico cercano a la avenida principal, los pasos apresurados de los citadinos yendo hacia sus obligaciones, el llanto de los niños perdidos entre las multitudes o reprochando el no querer ir a la escuela. Ninguna palabra salía de ellos y Karl ya se estaba desesperando, la seriedad de la chica lo mataba, con la agonía lenta de la incertidumbre.

-"Guerra" –dijo ella con voz apagada.

-"¿Eh?".

-"La guerra es la causante de todo" –el tono con el que lo había dicho era triste –"Perdí todo por culpa de la guerra. A mis padres, mis hermanos, mi casa…mi vida".

Karl le miró un poco, su largo cabello castaño le cubría el rostro y unos sollozos apagados comenzaron a oírse como leves respiraciones.

Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, sus parpados comenzaban a hincharse opacando el ensoñable color café de su mirada.

La expresión dubitativa vino a su semblante pensando en si confiar el secreto de su vida a tan encantador extraño que había cuidado de ella por esa noche, estaba tan confundida, nunca en su vida, desde que se había convertido en lo que era, había llorado en frente de cualquier hombre, y ahora lo hacía, lo había hecho anoche y se había avergonzado de sí misma al sentir la mirada de esmeralda reposar sobre su persona como ahora lo hacía.

"Vera" –comenzó no sintiéndose enteramente segura de lo que hacía, pero una mirada a sus ojos verdes le termino de convencer.

* * *

La gente corría aterrorizada por todas partes mientras el fuego consumía sus hogares como manjar de destrucción. Las tropas de la Nación enemiga habían llegado a atacar el poblado y no se veía la hora en que el ejercito de los aliados llegaran a rescatarles.

Los refugios estaban rebosantes, disminuyendo cada vez más rápido el cupo en ellos, la desesperación tomaba por presa a los pueblerinos que veían morir sus esperanzas de toda una vida, junto con las llamas ardientes de la guerra que parecía tomar más fuerza cada vez como un gigante insaciable.

Las voces frenéticas de la personas comenzaron a escucharse en gritos de terror y preocupación sin dejar de estar desesperadas. Las desapariciones comenzaron a ocurrir, gente que buscaba a gritos a sus padres, hermanos, amigos e hijos. Manos buscando encontrarse con sus familias, las masas de gentes arrollando a otras en su huida desesperada mientras las armas enemigas destruían todo entre carcajadas, los grandes Zoids aplastando con sus huellas a personas inocentes que sólo trataban de vivir.

Una pequeña de cabello castaño se separó de la mano de su madre cuando la muchedumbre se hizo espesa, sus ojos cafés buscaron con vehemencia a la mujer que clamaba su nombre, pero la niña era tan pequeña como para saber siquiera que hacer con exactitud, pronto, la voz de sus madre quedó apagada y la gente comenzó a disiparse quedando todos resguardados en las casonas de metal, el padre y los hermanos de la niña estaban ahí, pero la madre y la pequeña se habían retrasado.

-"Mam"-gritó con miedo –"Mamá, mam

La cortina de polvo que levanto el gentío en su carrera comenzó a dispersarse dejando claro el panorama.

Cientos de cuerpos arrojados se extendían por todo el suelo pareciendo una gruesa alfombra de muerte. Personas desafortunadas que no habían podido llegar a resguardarse y que en su camino a ello, fueron presas del pánico de miles siendo atropellados por un hervidero de gente.

La niña caminó con cuidado entre los cuerpos tratando de no dañar ninguno, su rostro estaba bañado en terror, sintiendo que casi se paralizaba al ver los horrores que tenía frente a ella. –"¿Mamá?" – murmuró taciturna, escuchando los quejidos de aquellos que aún quedaban vivos, sus voces clamando ayuda, tratando inútilmente levantar sus rotas manos.

Los ojos de la infante se abrieron con desmesurada desesperación cuando localizó entre todos el cabello castaño de una mujer cuyas marcas en su rostro eran idénticas a la de la niña como lunares de nacimiento.

-"¡MAMÁ!" –gritó sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban mientras corría a paso veloz hacia su madre, importándole poco pasar sobre la extensa alfombrada de cadáveres y moribundos. –"Mam" –murmuró con gruesas lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos –"Mam" –dijo tomando la mano mugrienta de la mujer y acariciando su rostro con ésta, ensuciándose aún más la cara –"Mamá, mami" –susurró muy despacio, y a sus oídos llegó un estruendo.

Varios Zoids con escudos imperiales llegaron para hacer frente al enemigo portando honrosos sus armas sofisticadas y escudos más resistentes.

Los gritos vanagloriosos comenzaron a escucharse como fuertes ecos en los refugios viendo que al fin habían llegado a rescatarles.

Los misiles comenzaron a lloverles en un ataque aéreo a los soldados de la patria, los chirridos de las maquinas comenzaron a escucharse, los rugidos de guerra eran ensordecedores, y los estruendos de cañones vinieron a apoderarse de los sonidos del viento.

Las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo comenzaron junto con las averías de varios Zoids, los soldados peleando puño a puño y arma a arma, mientras la muerte reclamaba más vidas de militares de ambos bandos.

El rostro aterrado de la niña estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la mano de la mujer se movió tapando su boca para que no hiciera ruido y con sus ultimas fuerzas, colocó en frente a sus propios labios su dedo índice indicándole que no hiciera sonido alguno mientras la cobijaba bajo su cuerpo en un ultimo abrazo.

La pequeña cerró los ojos y acurrucó su cuerpo en estado fetal, viéndose resguardada bajo el ceno de su madre mientras sentía que el calor se iba de su piel.

Podía verlo todo, todo, la desesperación, la tristeza, el terror. Todas esas emociones se pegaron a su cuerpo cuando abrió sus pequeños parpados.

Los gritos de emoción de la gente eran ensordecedores, todos recobrando la esperanza de vivir viendo como las Tropas Imperiales acababan con las de la Republica.

Un Zoid enemigo se colocó detrás de los refugios resguardándose de los disparos y los ataques, sin intención de dañar a los civiles ahí dentro.

Los ataques continuaron durante un momento en el que los ojos expectantes de la niña lo observaban todo mientras se grababa cada imagen y sonido en su cabeza a contra voluntad.

Un teniente del Imperio descubrió al Zoid tras las casonas de los refugiados y viendo como prioridad el destruirlo antes que salvar la vida de los miles resguardados ahí, maniobró con agilidad su maquina y saltó con su enorme AironKong sobre de estas reduciendo a escombros los refugios con la gente aún adentro.

Los gritos de dolor del gentío se convirtieron en uno solo cuando el techo se les vino abajo. La lluvia de cristales acabó con la vida de más de uno y las vigas cayeron encima de la mayoría atrayendo más muerte en desolada desesperación, las carreras y atropellos volvieron a repetirse mientras la poca gente que quedaba corría presa del pánico, viendo frustradas sus esperanzas de ser rescatados. El mismo aliado los estaba asesinando.

Un DarkHorn conducido por un soldado inexperto disparó con nerviosismo al enemigo quien aún se encontraba escondido tras los refugios reducidos ahora a escombros, con su pulso taciturno apretó el gatillo no dando una en su ataque al enemigo, yendo a dar los misiles sobre los últimos sobrevivientes.

Más muerte, todo era muerte, la inexperiencia de ese soldado había acabado con los últimos mientras la masacre continuaba.

Los soldados de ambos bandos continuaron peleando con sus propias manos al ver las armas agotadas y mientras esperaban el reabastecimiento de las armas y los refuerzos mandados a llamar.

Los gritos continuaba, y las muertes proseguían, aunque ya era menos, con tan poco gente viva, ¿que más quedaba?

La niña continuó bajo el cuerpo de su madre sin hacer ruido alguno, más por el impacto de todo lo que había visto, que por el temor a ser descubierta, y pronto se encontró dormida bajo el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

****

Los soldados buscan en los restos de lo que antes fue un prospero pueblo, a personas con vida, ahora que el enemigo se había retirado llevándose consigo la victoria, un simple pueblo en ruinas no les servia para nada.

Unas manos fuertes movieron el cuerpo de la madre arrancando casi los brazos de su cuerpo sin vida, dejando a la niña al descubierto aún en posición de niño en vientre. Se había quedado dormida tratando de no ver más los horrores de una lucha sin sentido para ella.

El hombre sonrió al haberla encontrado, y sin que nadie se diera cuanta, la golpeó tras la nuca para que no despertara haciéndola pasar como un cadáver más.

****

La pequeña despertó en un lugar diferente en el que había dormido, el lugar era extraño, parecía ser la casa de un pueblerino cualquiera o de un humilde soldado.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?" – la voz de un hombre la sorprendió, miró a un lado y ahí estaba él, sentando en una silla junto a la cama mientras sonreía. Ella asintió despacio sintiendo un horrible dolor en la nuca –"¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?".

-"Vigan" –musitó la niña sintiéndose insegura. Él hombre arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Cuál es tu apellido?".

-"No sé que sea eso Señor" –dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-"¿Cómo te llamaban tus padres?".

–"Mamá y papá sólo me decían as".

Él asintió despacio –"Pues bien, desde hoy vivirás aquí conmigo".

* * *

-"¿Eso fue lo que pasó?" – preguntó él militar cuando la mujer hubo terminado de contar su historia junto con la jarra de café. La mañana se les había ido en un parpadear y se acercaba ya el medio día.

Ella se levantó de la mesa apoyándose de una silla mientras trataba de encaminarse al fregadero. Su pierna se acalambró de pronto y estuvo a punto de caer, pero el militar, con reflejo de rayo, logró sostenerla, aunque al hacer el brusco movimiento al levantarse tiró las tazas y la jarra vacía de café.

-"Lo siento, soy una tonta, quería lavar los trastes y ahora lo que he provocado es que se rompieran".

-"No te preocupes, si tú estás bien, no pasa nada" –sonrió de manera encantadora y ella se sintió harta de sonrojarse cada vez que él hacía eso –"Déjame ayudarte".

Vigan negó con la cabeza desasiéndose del agarre del hombre –"No te lo tomes a mal, pero a mí me gusta valerme por mí misma" –dijo, y haciendo gala de ingenio ajeno, tomó la escoba cercana a ella y la utilizó como bastón, ayudándose con el a levantarse ante la mirada expectante del Schwarz, quien sabía que si la ayudaba se sentiría ofendida.

La mujer terminó de lavar los trastes que aún quedaban y recogió los pedazos de los trastes que se habían roto, y después de eso, se dirigió a la sala reusando la ayuda que trató de brindarle nuevamente el hombre.

-"Así bien" –dijo ella continuando con su relato viendo que el hombre se sentaba en un sillon grande y mujido –"Los años venideros fueron prosperos para nosotros, incluso llegué a creer que lo amaba como a un padre y que él me quería como a una hija, pero me equivoqu" –miró los ojos desconcertados del militar y con un suspiro continuo con la historia.

* * *

Jijijiji. Que mala soy hastá aquí los dejo, el siguiente capitulo será de lo mismo, ella seguirá contando su historia a un perplejo Schwarz, no se preocupen lo tendré listo pronto, al igual que las demás historias, como la de "¿Qué futuro me esperaba?", la de "Sucesos Complicados" y una nueva de acción que aún no tiene nombre, pero creo que será interesante.

Mando grandes salidos a Giris(¿Dónde te has metido que no te he visto desde hace mucho L , ya te extraño amiga) a A-Tala, por apoyarme mucho con los fics de Beyblade y a todos que me han escrito, perdonen si no he contestado reviews ni mails.

También adelanto que quizá, a partir del siguiente capitulo, la historia no será encontrada en ésta categoría, así que si quieren encontrarla, seleccionen el "Rating R", dentro de esta sección de Zoids en español. Al parecer también, mis otras historias a continuar estarán ahí. Bueno, sólo aviso, por si entran y no la encuentran, deberán estar entonces ahí.

Espero sus comentarios y pido perdon por la tardanza, trataré que ese vicio que tengo de retrasarme, se vuelva sólo algo que quede átras.

Dejenme Reviews no sean malos, asi me apuraré más =P

Cualquier cosa a parte, pueden mandarla o escribirla a: animangataniashinomorimakimachihotmail.com o a: luccaaylahotmail.com

Así que ya saben, nos leemos luego...


End file.
